


Mighty Nein and Pokemon

by Zi_Night



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Pokémon teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_Night/pseuds/Zi_Night
Summary: I made these teams and thought up backstory bits on a whim. I don't want to keep these to myself and this is the only place I have to share them.





	Mighty Nein and Pokemon

In order of who I thought of first with the first pokemon on the list being their first/partner pokemon.

Cad has a Paras, Phantump, Foongus, Shedinja, Shroomish, and Gourgeist. All of them were found near his home and as a younger (youngest?) sibling he has the smallest Gourgeist. Other pokemon like hanging around and helping Cad, but he doesn't like catching pokemon he doesn't need. Technically, he didn't even catch his team, they just followed when he left. 

Jester has a Mime Jr., Alolan Vulpix, Ribombee, Audino, Jigglypuff, and a Vanillite (honorable mentions are Smeargle and Cubchoo). She found Mime Jr. when she was exploring places she wasn't supposed to and her Vulpix was a gift from her mom when she left, so that one day they could both have Ninetails (the Ruby has a normal Ninetails). Jigglypuff is always down for pranks and even though Audino is normally a support pokemon, she's only equipped with punching attacks.

Beau has a Gallade, Noctowl, Medicham, Scrafty, Lucario, and Mienshao. Her parents gave her a Ralts expecting her to have a Gardevoir when she was older, but things didn't go exactly as planned. Scrafty is from her time in crime, he snuck himself into her things when she was shipped off because he didn't want her to be alone. Noctowl she found when she was with the Nein, but the rest are all from her time with the Cobalt Soul. 

Fjord has a Ditto, Zorua, Mimikyu, Aegislash, Corsola, and Tentacruel. For the longest time people didn't know Fjord had a Ditto because he kept his Ditto disguised as bigger, more intimidating pokemon in the hopes that people would leave him alone. Aegislash was Vandran's until the wreck happened and he doesn't remember getting Tentacruel, but he's also been there since after the wreck. Corsola is actually one of his favorites, but he doesn't use her much because he's embarrassed.

Caleb has a Litten, Octillery, Mandibuzz, Spinarack, Swellow, and Talonflame (these are all based off Frumpkin's transformations). A non Frumpkin based team would be Litten, Litwick, Abra, Talonflame, Deino, and Litleo. He doesn't realize until later, but Abra evolves once he commits to staying with the Might Nein. Deino is a remnant of his tutelage under Trent; sometimes he considers letting Deino go, but he's too useful to give up. It has nothing to do with sentimentality or the knowledge that not all of his time under Trent was bad (also Deino has that sweet cerberus potential).

Nott has a Meowth, Pancham, Ambipom, Sableye, Kangaskhan, and Spinda. Meowth is the only one who knew her as Veth and she isn't sure why he stuck around her as Nott. The rest of the Nein didn't understand why she was so protective of Kangaskhan until they learned about Luke. They joke about how Spinda is just as drunk and Nott, but recently those jokes haven't been as funny anymore.

Yasha has a Marowak, Bewear, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, Tyranitar, and Comfey. Marowak is the only one she has from her time with her tribe. She and Molly caught their Nidorans together and it pains her to leave Molly's behind but she didn't have the space and he didn't want to go. Comfey is never used for combat, but is always out when they are relaxing; she helps Yasha gather and collect flowers whenever she is out.

Molly had a Swablu, ghost Oricorio, Banette, Froslass, Haunter, and Nidorino. His time after the grave is blurry, so he doesn't know if Swablu is from before or after, but he's with him when he joins the circus. When he dies they all refuse to leave his side, maybe there's a reason for that.

Most of the teams have pretty solid themes (Jester's fairy & Beau's fighting) except for Fjord and Nott. I did that to sort of reflect their uncertain identities. Nott sort of leans toward normal since she doesn't think she's special. Fjord leans toward pokemon that mimic other pokemon because he's still trying to find the balance between what he wants and what others expect him to be. I also made sure that Molly and Cad's teams had that type overlap because they share a player. 


End file.
